


Static Silver

by Mariuelle



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Illnesses, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пьетро не способен жить без скорости.<br/>Эрик не способен защитить тех, кто ему дорог.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static Silver

В самолёте Эрик слышит, как этот дикий когтистый парень, постоянно и ужасно раздражающе маячащий за спиной Чарльза, - Логан, кажется, - угрюмой скороговоркой бормочет себе под нос, растерянно фыркая и сжимая тяжёлые кулаки:   
\- Не волноваться, она сказала...чёртовы путешествия во времени, не волноваться, так, Китти?..

Эрик искренне недоумевает. О чём вообще может волноваться брутальный бессмертный мутант да ещё и с такой мелочью, как боевые когти в запасе?..

Логан смотрит на него исподлобья, строго и горько, без сомнения осуждая:  
\- Ты бездушный монстр с мозгами из металла. Что ты вообще знаешь о желании защитить кого-то кроме себя?

Эрик предупреждающе щурится. Он на свободе, он чувствует, как стремительно скользят по венам, с опасным весельем искрятся цветными искрами в сосудах, просыпаясь после долгого болезненного сна, его силы. Логан сердито скалится уголком губ, по-звериному безошибочно чуя его намерения, и костяные когти разрезают воздух с тихим свистом. Но ладонь Чарльза аккуратно и бесстрашно ложится на запястье Росомахи - узкие подрагивающие пальцы поверх набрякших угрожающе вен - и тот успокаивается, медленно, как сильный зверь, которого треплет по лохматой гриве хозяин. Втягивает когти, расслабляет напряжённые плечи и ворчит негромко.

Эрик отворачивается так резко, что щёлкает что-то неприятно в шее. Какого чёрта он должен о ком-то волноваться?

Десять лет в Пентагоне, взаперти, в отвратительной стеклянной духоте иссушили его душу, тот самый пресловутый и бессмысленный фантомный образ, слова о котором выцеживает из своего гулкого горла Логан... Десять чёртовых лет. Без возможности прикоснуться к металлу, почувствовать ответную нетерпеливую дрожь магнетической силы в кончиках пальцев, ласковую щекотку под кожей. Без возможности бороться за права мутантов - Эрика, грозного ферзя среди безвольных пешек, бесцеремонно вышвырнули с шахматной доски, лишив его армию всех козырей сразу. Без возможности помочь друзьям, которые ждали его, теряли надежду, умирали, и его имя тяжёлой каплей горького яда повисало на их бескровных губах. Десять лет, безжалостно пытавшихся отнять у него самые тёплые воспоминания, за которые он цеплялся холодеющими пальцами, как за спасательный круг, - воспоминания о звонком родном голосе Чарльза и его безумно ярких глазах...   
Десять лет одиночества.

Что-то замкнуло в душе за эту маленькую вечность в стеклянной игрушечной коробке. Эрик больше не собирается расходовать свои внутренние силы на смешные бесполезные чувства.  
...А о Чарльзе позаботится этот когтистый зверь с неиссякаемыми родниками горячей боли в светлом взгляде.

***  
Пьетро не собирается оставлять Эрика одного.   
Он приходит однажды - влетает в дом серебристым вихрем - сваливает на колени недоумевающему Леншерру, замершему с чашкой скучного утреннего кофе в руке, необъёмную сумку с Pink Floyd, похожую на пышный чёрный пончик, кидает сверху, дополняя композицию, потрёпанного плюшевого пса с оторванным носом и коллекционную - грубо и неловко слепленную, видимо, одну из первых, - фигурку Капитана Америки. Капитан попадает пластмассовой ногой в чашку с кофе, роняет туда же щит, но всё же мужественно терпит пытки. 

В отличие от Эрика.

В костюме Пьетро много металла - тяжёлые цепочки, позванивающие застёжками молнии, заклёпки, неуместно тяжёлые бунтарские браслеты на тонких почти детских запястьях. Эрик цепляет мальчишку за всё сразу, и тот отлетает к стене под действием магнетической силы:  
\- Я не терплю неожиданных вторжений.

Конечно, Эрик помнит, что паренёк оказал ему неплохую услугу, вытащив из Пентагона, и потому действительно серьёзных действий предпринимать не собирается. Но припугнуть стоит.

Несносный серебристый ребёнок смеётся слишком задорно для человека, распластанного по стене в метре от пола:  
\- О, точно, надо было тебя предупредить, наверное! Из головы вылетело, не сердись, мужик. Вот вылетело и всё. Только что было и уже...

Эрик отпускает его, отчаявшись, но Пьетро не собирается падать. За какое-то мгновение, которое Эрик упустил из виду, парнишка преодолевает расстояние от стены до дивана и прыгает на него с размаху, роняя попутно многострадальную чашку с кофе. Капитан Америка утопает в ворсе ковра, и кофейная гуща опасно шевелится вокруг его фигурки, с жадным чавканьем затягивая щит на глубину.  
Возмущению Пьетро нет предела:  
\- Эй, это же был коллекционный Кэп! Ты испортил его своим кофе. Тебе придётся купить мне нового. И пончик. Два пончика. И ракетки, я свои забыл дома... А когда я не играю в пинг-понг я становлюсь опасным и неудержимым, как Рэмбо. Ты ведь этого не хочешь?.. А впрочем, ладно, с ракетками я и сам разберусь.

Секунда - и взметнувшийся лохматый вихрь швыряет в лицо опешившему Эрику что-то круглое и маленькое, гладкое, издающее резкий запах новенькой резины. Ракетка...чёрт.

\- ...Что ты задумал? - блекло и бессильно спрашивает Леншерр у улыбающегося во весь рот Пьетро. - Чарльз опомнился и решил всё же прикончить меня? С твоим содействием это немудрено...

\- Чарли? - Пьетро хохочет во весь рот, во все свои сверкающие белые зубы. - Дядюшка Чарли и мухи не обидит, мужик! Крутой он парень, что за глупость вы не поделили? 

\- Господство над миром, - угрюмо бормочет Эрик - и тут же задыхается, потому что в следующий момент его равновесие - душевное и пространственное - нарушается повисшим на плечах мальчишкой. Ребёнок обвивает его шею руками в совершенно железной хватке, и стальные браслеты впиваются в кожу Леншерра под затылком и ухом.

\- Вот прям над всем-всем миром? - восторженно и очень быстро - слишком быстро для нормального человеческого слуха - бормочет Пьетро. - У тебя есть план, да? Скажи, что у тебя есть план! О, это же просто великолепно, пап!..

Металлические заклёпки на вычурном костюме парнишки вновь звенят - почти истерически - и Эрик чувствует, что весь его хвалёный самоконтроль летит в бездну.

\- Погоди-ка...ты как меня сейчас назвал?..

Пьетро смотрит на него из-под ресниц почти сочувственно:  
\- Ты не знал? Вот прям совсем? И не догадывался? Мне мама сказала, она тебя узнала по телевизору, когда ты стадионами швырялся. Честно скажу, глупо это выглядело, пап! Грубая сила там и всё такое... А потом Хэнк провёл какие-то тесты - я ненавижу уколы, но пришлось потерпеть ради интереса. В общем, мы с тобой типа родные, вот.

Эрик вздыхает так глубоко и судорожно, что лёгкие чуть не выпрыгивают из груди.  
Ему с его судьбой терять всех, кто становится ему хоть немного близок и дорог, просто запрещено вступать с кем-либо в социальное взаимодействие. Он уже потерял мать, Чарльза...ещё раз Чарльза... Теперь вот этот серебристый и металлический непоседливый ребёнок рвётся втиснуться в чужое личное пространство... Бестолковый мальчишка не знает, не подозревает, что к Эрику Леншерру - к Магнито - нельзя, под страхом смерти нельзя, приближаться.

Тёплая ладонь ложится на его опущенную голову, и Пьетро быстро гладит новоиспечённого отца по волосам, смахивая давящие мёртвым грузом на затылок мысли:  
\- Ничего. Ничего, пап. Ты привыкнешь... 

***  
Голос Хэнка - густой, встревоженный и гулкий, словно из бочки, - звучит в телефонной трубке настолько неожиданно, что Эрик сминает цифровой диск на корпусе старенького агрегата. Просто потому, что тот из металла. И потому что Хэнк - благородный и добрый Хэнк - не может позвонить ему - Магнито, всемирно известному террористу, - просто так, чтобы поболтать о цветении весенних крокусов.

\- Хэнк, - хрипло выдыхает Леншерр. - Хэнк, что случилось?

И это почти не вопрос, и в те долгие секунды, пока Маккой собирает в своей - безусловно умной - голове мысли в одну кучу, Эрик искренне старается, неловко подражая Эмме Фрост, кристаллизовать своё бешено стучащее сердце и вспомнить о великолепной выдержке, предмете полумифических легенд, бродивших в своё время среди стражей его камеры в Пентагоне. Метафоры не помогают, потому что если что-то с Чарльзом...

\- Чарльз попросил меня позвонить, - Хэнк наконец собирается со всеми своими душевными силами, неловко прячет неприязнь к Эрику глубоко под синюю шкуру. - Он...слегка занят.

Занят. Занят.  
И это не новость, потому что "прощай, дружище" - и вновь бесконечность разлуки. И к дьяволу тот факт, что Эрик уже второй год старательно не носит шлем. Хотя мог бы. У него новый шлем, чужой - полиция сняла его с пойманного каким-то чудом агрессивного мутанта Джаггернаута, а потом потеряла...не без помощи Пьетро, если честно. Пьетро, задумавшего преподнести отцу "супер-пупер-неподражаемый подарок!" Мальчишка не знает о назначении этой груды металла, криво и неряшливо слепленной, с огромной трещиной вдоль затылочной части. Иначе выкинул бы сразу. Потому что любит "дядюшку Чарльза" всем своим горячим детским сердцем.

Пьетро не отходит от Эрика, с бесцеремонной постоянностью нарушает его личное пространство, обнимается, обхватывая шею тонкими сильными руками, заглядывает в глаза, как верный щенок. Только разве что хвостом не виляет. И - ладно, может и стоит признать, - Эрик против своей воли, кажется, привязывается к сыну. В жилах непоседливого Пьетро всё же течёт его кровь - кровь Леншерра, кровь Магнито. И к тому же...ребёнок - своей лаской, непрекращающейся звонкой болтовнёй, умением заполнять всё вокруг - всё же умудряется раскрашивать цветными яркими кляксами белый холст его вечного холодного одиночества. 

Итак, Эрик честно старается не надевать шлем. В какой-то степени и из соображений гигиены. Потная лохматая голова Джаггернаута, во всех красках расписанная сыном, не внушает ему доверия.  
Но Чарльз всё равно - то ли закопав воспоминания о былой дружбе слишком глубоко, то ли деликатно стараясь не мешать Эрику своим присутствием - не стучится больше к нему в голову, не отвечает на робкие ментальные сообщения, посылаемые другом наугад, в космическую пустоту.

\- И что же Чарльз просил передать? - горько-насмешливо бросает Эрик в трубку, и Хэнк рычит негромко, сдерживаясь. Он ненавидит бывшего союзника всеми клеточками своего мутировавшего организма, и Зверь рвётся из него, раздирая когтями мохнатую оболочку.

\- Что ты знаешь о местонахождении Пьетро? - как на духу выпаливает Генри, и Эрику слышно, как он едва слышно бурчит себе под нос, успокаивая разбушевавшуюся ярость.

\- Пьетро? - Эрик холодеет, и металлические предметы в кухне - холодильник, плита, тостер, вечно выдающий подгоревшие хлебцы, - взволнованно подрагивают, ощущая беспокойство хозяина.   
Потому что Пьетро крутился рядом беспокойным серебристым волчком всего два дня назад, носился беспокойно из угла в угол, с подозрительным аппетитом уминал горькую холостяцкую кашу, наспех сваренную отцом...вёл себя как обычно, как всегда ведёт себя Пьетро.

\- Последний раз, когда я его видел, он собирался на занятие к Чарльзу, - Эрик слышит, как изумлённо замирает Хэнк и с трудом давит мрачную усмешку. - Да, мой сын поделился со мной этой мелочью. Я не против, приятель. Признаю, Чарльз даст ему гораздо больше разносторонних теоретических знаний, чем я, и вместе с Пьетро мы сумеем их направить...в нужное русло. 

Он лукавит - потому что дразнить Хэнка всегда весело - так как прекрасно знает, что если в добром, ласковом Пьетро и есть тёмная сторона, то её хватает только на то, чтобы притаскивать периодически из магазинов всего мира футболки с забавными принтами да упрямо наводнять комнату отца коробками с фруктовой жевательной резинкой и лимонными карамельками.

Маккой ругается себе под нос и выдаёт в трубку рыком:  
\- Хорошо. Может, оно и к лучшему, что ты знаешь, Леншерр... Однако вопрос остаётся вопросом. Пьетро не пришёл на занятие. Так где он?

\- Мой сын - непоседливый мальчишка, - Эрик пожимает плечами, и тостер за его спиной слетает на пол, красноречиво указывая на то, что хозяин напрасно крепится и борется с беспокойством. Леншерр, однако, продолжает играть. Он же стальной. Железный Эрик. Хэнку совершенно не обязательно знать о его тайных страхах. - Одной ногой он может быть в Париже, другой в Мексике...

\- Его нет ни в Париже, ни в Мексике! - не выдерживает Хэнк, рычит прямо в трубку, и Эрик слегка отодвигает её от уха, словно ожидая, что сейчас щёку опалит горячим влажным дыханием разъярённого зверя. - Чарльз искал его через Церебро... 

Эрик молчит. Церебро в руках Чарльза почти всесилен - Чарльз совершенно точно всесилен - и глупо возлагать надежды на неуверенное "вышел из строя".

\- Мы не нашли ни следа Пьетро, ни даже тени. Он просто пропал с радара, словно его и не было, как и его сил, - выдыхает Хэнк, горько и тяжело, одним мощным ударом загоняя Зверя в грудную клетку, за рёбра.

На кухне, за спиной Эрика с треском взрывается металлический кран, и ледяные брызги - вопреки всем законам физики - взмывают к потолку, кружась в неистовом вихре. И плевать на все игры, плевать на необходимость скрываться под маской.

\- И что это, чёрт возьми, должно означать? Где мой сын?..

И дело даже не в каких-то пресловутых отцовских чувствах, а в том, что никто не смеет посягать на то, что принадлежит Эрику Леншерру.

***  
Пьетро появляется во дворе Эрика тем же вечером, весьма не традиционным для него способом. Он ухмыляется во весь рот, неловко кривя искусанные в кровь губы, воинственно встряхивает спутанными волосами, завившимися в трогательные колечки, отбрасывая особенно непослушные пряди с лица, а за спиной у мальчишки мерно вздрагивают два огромных белоснежных крыла со встрёпанными перьями, как у какого-нибудь лирического лебедя. Крылья чужие - принадлежат совсем юному пареньку, лет десяти, не больше, с круглыми глазами, доверху наполненными испугом - вот-вот выплеснется наружу, заставит слипнуться ресницы, намочит щёки солёными брызгами. У него худые острые плечи и голубая футболка не по размеру. 

Пьетро висит в воздухе непривычно неподвижным грузом, судорожно цепляясь за тонкие руки держащего его мутанта.

Эрик стоит, тяжело опираясь на просевшие под его локтём металлические перила, смотрит исподлобья, хмуро и недобро. Крылатый неловко кружит, снижаясь, над его головой, бросая мрачные тени от крыльев на опущенное лицо, угрожающе оттеняя глаза. Касается холодной земли пятками - и он, и Пьетро босиком - и осторожно опускает свою ношу в напряжённые руки Эрика. 

\- Пикирую, - неразборчиво бормочет Пьетро отцу в плечо и застывает, бессильно свесив руки, и колени у него подгибаются. - Привет, пап...

Крылатый мальчишка смотрит на них, неловко переступая босыми ногами, и ресницы его всё же смачивает выплеснувшаяся боль.

\- Ты привёл друга? - негромкий вопрос Эрика приходится в пушистый висок Пьетро, и мальчишка шевелится в его руках, вздыхает тяжело, обжигая плечо дыханием.

\- Это Уоррен**. Чертовски хороший парень, хоть и мелкий. И кажется, это он меня привёл, - Пьетро трётся кончиком носа о футболку Эрика, собирая ткань в мягкие волны складок, и его движения подозрительно медленные и пропитанные какой-то непривычной - слишком горькой для него, вечно весёлого, - нежностью. - Пап, а меня пытали... Мерзко и нечестно.

Уоррен отшатывается испуганно, и все пёрышки на его сильных крыльях трепещут, когда металлическая ограда, окружающая временное пристанище Леншерра, с оглушительным треском вырывая прутья из сырой земли - словно нож из открытой раны - сминается в одну бесформенную массу и гулко дрожит, и гудит натужно, словно в истерике бьётся.

\- ...Потому что я мутант, - тихо, с какой-то неуместной гордостью заканчивает Пьетро и медленно, словно сломанная кукла, опускается на крыльцо, повисая на руках отца.

Эрик думает, что если он сейчас в порыве безумной ярости пришпилит кого-нибудь - желательно, не одну абстрактную фигуру, а несколько - к стене дома, как бабочку булавкой, то его оправдает даже Чарльз.

***  
Пьетро обожает, когда всё внимание приковано к нему. Он поднимает шум даже из-за крошечной царапины, суетится, упрямо пихает повреждённый участок кожи в лицо Эрику, восклицает что-то расстроенным голосом и заставляет дуть на больное место. И всё это чудовищно глупо, раздражающе и абсолютно не достойно всемирно известного злодея уровня Магнито...но сейчас Эрик предпочёл бы, чтобы его сын жаловался, стенал и всеми силами привлекал к себе внимание.

Пьетро лежит на отцовской кровати - безмолвный, с искусанными, истерзанными губами, сжатыми так крепко, что, кажется, ничем не разомкнёшь, - щурится почти болезненно, упрямо отворачиваясь от окна, сквозь мутное стекло которого просачиваются любопытные тёплые лучи алого заходящего солнца. Непривычно, совершенно не естественно бездвижный... Он едва реагирует на попытки Эрика пробить стену его равнодушия даже тогда, когда тот устраивает ледяной - внешне бесстрастный - допрос.

\- Было больно, - повторяет мальчишка бесцветно, и от неловкой - деланной и жуткой - улыбки его белые губы трескаются, и тёмная кровь стекает прямо в уголок рта, и он даже не слизывает капли. - И мне что-то кололи. Я больше не могу бегать, кажется... Я больше ничего не могу.

Эрик вытирает кровавые разводы с губ сына своей ладонью - так осторожно и мягко, как только может, - и Пьетро смотрит на него из-под слипшихся ресниц и моргает часто-часто, словно собираясь расплакаться.

\- Я разревусь, пап, - говорит он безразлично и шумно всхлипывает, прижимаясь холодной щекой к замершей у его волос ладони отца. - Я разревусь и буду чертовски прав. Как девчонка или совсем мелкий ребёнок, ну что за грёбаная перспектива...

\- И будешь прав, - гулким эхом повторяет Эрик, неловко убирая руку, потому что в душе всё - все рычажки и шестерёнки - уже леденеет, и в голове вырастает из холодных прозрачных сталактитов жестокий план мести. А месть с нежностью не совместима. Пьетро бездумно тянется за отцовской ладонью, но - опомнившись - опускает тяжёлую растрёпанную голову обратно на подушки и отворачивается. Кровь снова капает, прямо на чистую ткань, но он вытирает рот уже сам, подрагивающей ладонью, и оставшиеся на губах бледно-алые следы слизывает.

\- Что произошло? - оборачивается Эрик к Уоррену. Мальчишка сидит у стола, не доставая босыми худенькими ногами до пола, а пальцы его с какой-то опасной ловкостью - слишком привычно - вертят большой столовый нож. Крылья, чинно сложенные за выступающими лопатками, возбуждённо подрагивают, словно зовут своего хозяина в полёт. 

\- Мой отец, - почти неслышно отвечает Уоррен, глядя в сторону. - Мой отец разрабатывает вакцину***, позволяющую таким, как...таким...

\- Как мы, - жёстко бросает Эрик. - Мутантам.

\- ...позволяющую мутантам стать людьми, - парнишка запинается, потом вскидывает голову, глядя в глаза Леншерру с каким-то отчаянным вызовом. - Нормальными людьми!

\- Ген X - вовсе не дефект, - отрезает Эрик сквозь зубы. - Я твержу это уже двенадцать лет и все мои старания летят в чёрную пропасть. К чёрту вакцину. Зачем ему нужен был мой сын?

\- Тесты, - Уоррен почти шепчет, и прозрачные - ангельские - слёзы скатываются с его глаз на детские мягкие щёки. Одно из крыльев, встрепенувшись, мягко смахивает светлую каплю с лица хозяина. - Он проводит тесты на мутантах... Пьетро там не единственный. Отец ввёл новый пробник вакцины вашему сыну...хотел увидеть результат...

Эрик тяжело поднимается, словно тёмная гора, грозно нависает над маленьким Уорреном, взволнованно расправившим белоснежные крылья:  
\- Имя. Скажи. Мне. Имя.

\- Папа... - бормочет Пьетро за его спиной, ухитряясь вкладывать в слабый голос едкое недовольство. - Оставь ты Уоррена в покое, он меня спас. На себе...можно сказать...вытащил.

Эрик не оборачивается - спину будто сковало льдом, каждый мускул. Не шевельнуться.

\- Имя.

Уоррен поднимает золотистую голову и бесстрашно смотрит Леншерру в глаза:  
\- Вам дорог ваш сын. Мне - мой отец. Каким бы он ни был, он единственный, кто есть у меня. Только он, никого больше. Вы правда считаете, что я могу предать его?

\- Когда-нибудь он использует и тебя для своих тестов, - размеренно говорит Эрик, яростно раздувая ноздри на выдохе. - Только скажи мне его имя, и ты спасёшь десятки, сотни жизней. И свою в том числе.

Уоррен взмахивает крыльями, неловко сбивает кофейник со стола:  
\- Какой толк от его смерти? На место моего отца придут другие, ещё более жестокие. И что вы тогда собираетесь делать? Убивать и убивать всех, не видя конца, не видя краю? Что за дьявольски глупый план скоротать жизнь!

Белоснежной молнией мальчишка вылетает через открытую входную дверь и взмывает в сумеречные небеса. Пьетро почти весело машет вялой рукой ему вслед, но Уоррен не собирается оглядываться.

\- Я сказал ему беречь себя, пап. Ещё когда мы сюда летели. Он послушается, как думаешь? Ну как думаешь?..

Его губы вновь алеют лихорадочно из-за сочащейся безостановочно крови. Эрик молча смачивает платок, прижимает его к губам сына и промакивает осторожно, пока тот не обхватывает его запястье холодными слабыми пальцами и тянет к своему лбу.

\- Ты испугался? - шепчет несносный мальчишка. - Ну скажи, пап, ты испугался за меня? Проф звонил? Звонил ведь, я знаю. Представляю, какую шумиху он устроил! Проф ведь волнуется постоянно - за всех сразу. Знал бы ты, как он за тебя переживает! Виду только не подаёт, но я-то замечаю...

Эрик не привык к нежностям - не привык говорить их и слушать - не привык к постоянному детскому лепету.   
Эрик не привык, что в нём нуждаются так неприкрыто и так отчаянно.   
Эрик не привык, что нужно заботиться о ком-то постоянно, без малейшей передышки.  
Эрик не привык быть отцом.

Но он всё же помнит кое-что из самого детства, помнит, как наклонялась к нему мать, и от неё тепло и пряно пахло ржаной мукой, сеном и сырыми дровами. Помнит сухие губы на своих волосах, тонкую ладонь, перебирающую его волосы...

Пьетро вздрагивает, когда Эрик наклоняется, чтобы коснуться его прохладного лба губами, потом сам тянется навстречу - беспомощно, как ребёнок, - обхватывает непослушными, вялыми руками шею, трётся мягкой щекой о щёку отца.

\- Ты напугался, - говорит он со сдержанной нежностью и смешной, нелепой снисходительностью. - Глупый. Хочешь, я пообещаю больше не пропадать?

\- Ты и так не сможешь. Я посажу тебя под домашний арест, - с напускной суровостью обещает Эрик. - Пожизненный.

Эрик Леншерр совершенно не умеет обращаться с детьми. Но он знает того, кто постиг эту науку в совершенстве.

***  
Чарльз присылает за ними Логана.  
Эрик пытается убедить себя, что это самый приемлемый вариант, потому что Росомаха достаточно сильный, чтобы поддержать Пьетро и морально, и физически. Если понадобится. И ещё этот агрессивный мутант, кажется, очень привязан к мальчишке.

Чего нельзя сказать о его отношении к самому Эрику.

Логан нападает ещё в прихожей, с тяжёлым пугающим молчанием толкает Эрика к стене, заслоняет широкими плечами свет, пробивающийся из комнаты. Не то, чтобы Леншерр не был готов, но всё же...

\- Ты собирался меня убить.

\- Я же знал, что это невозможно, - Эрик пожимает плечами, и ушибленные рёбра болезненно ноют, гулко гудят. - Ты просто...мешал мне. Встал на пути. 

\- Считаешь, я должен был позволить тебе испоганить к чертям все наши попытки исправить будущее? - рычит Логан.

\- Почти позволил.

Костяные когти прошивают стену в каком-то чёртовом миллиметре от сонной артерии на шее Эрика, и Росомаха, помедлив, всё же отстраняется:  
\- Чарльз велел мне тебя не трогать.

И это звучит с жалостью. С унизительной жалостью.

Леншерр незаметно переводит дух. Он почти уязвлен:  
\- Мне поступили те же указания насчёт тебя. Кажется, наш Чарли серьёзно озабочен тем, чтобы мы не поубивали друг друга. 

Росомаха выразительно кривится и, скользнув кончиками пальцев по стене, словно оценивая её безопасность и крепость, проходит в комнату. Эрик слышит слабый и тусклый, но всё с отчётливо проступающими нотками восторженности писк Пьетро и поспешно проходит вслед за гостем. Когда он толкает тяжёлую дверь, Логан уже сидит на корточках возле кровати, словно большой лохматый пёс, и мальчишка то ли гладит, то ли треплет его по волосам. На секунду Эрик застывает и встряхивает головой, прогоняя из головы иллюзию раскатистого логановского мурлыкания.

Росомаха не оборачивается на звук шагов, но его шея напрягается, становится каменной, и все вены натягиваются под кожей, как корни большого дерева, рвущиеся из-под земли:  
\- Что ты сделал с ребёнком?..

Эрик прищуривается опасно, и ободок металлических часов на запястье его вынужденного союзника сжимается тесным кольцом:  
\- Ты считаешь, что я настолько страшный монстр, что могу причинить вред своему сыну?

\- Я уверен, - кротко отвечает Логан и поднимается, готовый к бою. - Ты настоящее чудовище, Леншерр.

Пьетро хихикает за их спинами:  
\- Задай ему, Логан! Он морил меня голодом. И разрушал мою хрупкую нервную систему полнейшим невниманием и бесконечными понуканиями!

Чего бы ни хотел добиться мальчишка бестолковыми обвинениями, но его глухой смех разбивает напряжение, и оно - повисшее было в воздухе тёмным облаком - медленно тает, капая на ковёр тёплым влажным льдом. Росомаха громко хмыкает и наконец прекращает сверлить Эрика взглядом, кладёт горячую ладонь на лоб Пьетро:  
\- Даже твой собственный сын готов давать показания против тебя, Леншерр.

И это "Леншерр" - выплюнутое ядовито - звучит как высшая форма выражения презрительности. Но Пьетро не даёт пламени холодной войны вновь вспыхнуть в комнате.

\- Логан, - едва слышно, но очень довольно, жмурясь, как сытый кот, тянет ребёнок. - Логан, покажи когти. Покажи когти!

Росомаха вздыхает - очень глубоко и очень терпеливо - но выдаёт подобие на улыбку, кривит слегка уголок губ:  
\- Несносная малявка.

Костяные когти задорно свистят, вылетая из гнёзд, и Пьетро захлёбывается собственным дыханием:  
\- Я уж думал, ты разучился быть таким клёвым, старик!

\- Ещё чего захотел, - бормочет Логан и по-кошачьи щурится, пока ребёнок - без малейшего намёка на осторожность - с почти священным трепетом гладит бугристые шершавые лезвия белыми пальцами.

\- Знаешь, я чувствую себя внуком, который просит бабушку показать ему свою вставную челюсть, - неразборчиво бормочет Пьетро, вновь устраивая голову на подушке и опуская тяжёлые веки. - И это по-прежнему бесконечно мерзко, Логан, как ты с этим живёшь вообще? Кошмар какой-то.

Эрик уверен, что любой другой, посмевший сказать подобное Росомахе в лицо, уже трепетал бы в самом дальнем углу, страстно обещая отдать всё, что имеет, только бы обрести мутацию, позволяющую сливаться со стеной. Но Пьетро достаётся только невесомый ласковый шлепок по затылку и большая - надёжная и горячая - ладонь Логана на лбу.

\- Пойдём-ка, парень, - негромко и очень тепло говорит Росомаха. Широкоплечий, пугающий, смертоносный Росомаха. Неловко-нежный и заботливый сейчас. И это действительно странно. - Чарльз ждёт тебя, а Зверёныш уже, наверное, начистил до блеска свою лабораторию.

\- Лабораторию? - растерянно бурчит Пьетро, но всё же позволяет Логану поднять его на руки вместе с одеялом, как ребёнка. - А можно я лучше ещё поболею? Само пройдёт. Правда. Правда-правда.

\- Не пройдёт, - отрезает Логан и, кажется, говорит что-то ещё - укоризненное и строгое - в ответ на слабое возмущение Пьетро.

Эрик не вслушивается в их дружескую перебранку, старается игнорировать то, как веселеет голос сына с каждым глухим рыком Росомахи.   
...Но какого чёрта вообще? Пьетро - его сын, и вовсе не Логана, и...

Логан фыркает удивлённо, когда Эрик преграждает ему путь, совершенно не вопросительно и очень уверенно протягивая руки:  
\- Что ты?..

\- Мы всё ещё враги, - со всей возможной строгой важностью отвечает Леншерр. - Или что-то вроде того. Поэтому предпочту, чтобы мой сын держался ближе ко мне.

Пьетро высовывается из своего одеяла и со слабым восхищением ударяет ладонью по плечу Росомахи:  
\- Видишь, у папки всё-таки есть сердце!

И это звучит смешно, нелепо и, пожалуй, даже обидно - особенно удивлённо-смешливое "всё-таки" - но Эрик всё равно едва сдерживает вздох неуместного облегчения. 

\- Я всё же сильно в этом сомневаюсь, - задумчиво парирует Логан. - И вряд ли отступлюсь от своего мнения. Ты чёртов металлический человек, Леншерр. Бесчувственная, равнодушная и эгоистичная дрянь. Если я узнаю, что ты используешь сына в каких-то своих гнусных целях...

\- Папка тестирует на мне химическое оружие массового поражения, я уверен, - вклинивается неуёмный Пьетро. Глаза его блестят лихорадочно, а губы совсем побелели, но едкости в голосе не убавляется. - Попробовал бы ты ту отвратительную жижу, которую он гордо называет кашей... Как я только терплю? Просто мученик какой-то, памятник мне надо поставить...

Последние слова мальчишка бормочет уже в плечо отца, потому что Логан, предупреждающе сдвинув брови, передаёт Эрику свою ношу и сурово кивает в сторону старенькой машины:  
\- Двигай. Ни за что не поверю, что ты превратился в заботливую наседку.

Обращать внимание на грубости Логана сочтёт нужным лишь совершенно не уважающий себя, абсолютно не компетентный злодей. Потому что для твердолобого Росомахи рычать равносильно понятию "дышать".

Вес Пьетро ощутимо давит на руки, словно сила тяжести, от давления которой мальчишка раньше предпочитал убегать, обрушилась на него безжизненным грузом. И возможно, стремление Логана не отдавать ребёнка Эрику можно счесть почти благородным.

Чёрта с два. Своя ноша не тянет.

\- Если не выздоровеешь, - шепчет - не удержавшись - Эрик на ухо сыну. - Если не выздоровеешь, я сварю тебе целую кастрюлю этой восхитительной каши и не выпущу из-за стола, пока ты не подчистишь всё.

Пьетро глухо смеётся, но слова его звучат как холодный приговор:  
\- У тебя явно проблемы с определением причинно-следственных связей, пап. Если я не выздоровлю, тебе придётся съесть всю кашу самому... Только не вздумай филонить, договорились?

***  
Сперва Пьетро восхищённо пищит каждый раз, когда Логану удаётся вывести старенькую колымагу в особенно крутой вираж, а Эрику - белому, как чистый лист бумаги, - не приходит в странно опустевшую голову даже мысли о том, чтобы ругаться или шипеть возмущённо на их совершенно сумасшедшего водителя. Он лишь ни на миг не выпускает силы из-под контроля, собирает их по крупицам в плотно сжатый кулак, чтобы успеть подстраховать машину, если Росомаха вдруг не справится с управлением.

Но Логан справляется прекрасно. А Пьетро постепенно замолкает, словно ему трудно даже проговаривать слова. Заливается пугающе белой краской, утыкается носом в плечо отца. И молчит. Всё время молчит. 

И эта тишина рвёт барабанные перепонки Леншерру хуже прежней - не смолкающей ни на миг - болтовни беспокойного мальчишки. Потому что Пьетро - живой, подвижный и яркий, как ртуть, - просто не может хранить молчание так долго. Рядом с Эриком на стареньком сиденье с порванной обшивкой не его сын. Сломанная - и сломленная - кукла с пустыми глазами и бессильно свешенными вдоль тела руками.

И Эрик ловит себя на том, что ему мучительно хочется уйти, забросив все воспоминания о сыне в самый дальний угол души. Обезопасив от страданий хотя бы себя. Он уже поступил так однажды. Ушёл. Оставив Чарльза кричать от боли в холодном песке...

\- Папа, - бормочет Пьетро, не догадываясь о терзаниях отца. Трётся кончиком носа о плечо Эрика, и его ласка рвёт сердце ещё сильнее. - Почему я больше не могу бегать? Я же теперь совершенно...бесполезен... А если ты захочешь на завтрак супер-бургер? Я же даже встать не смогу, чтобы принести его...

\- Перебьётся твой папаша как-нибудь и без бургеров, - грозно ворчит Логан с водительского сидения. - Это у тебя забава такая, Леншерр, да? Сломай игрушку, как только она привяжется к тебе покрепче?

Пьетро поднимает голову, непонимающе моргает светлыми глазами, прислоняясь холодной щекой к плечу отца. Серебристые спутанные волосы падают ему на лоб в смешном беспорядке, лезут в глаза, щекочут веки под ресницами, и Эрик молча отводит их пальцами, загоняя мысли о бегстве глубже в сознание. На время. 

\- Иди к чёрту, Логан.

Росомахе хватает ума - и такта, пожалуй, - не упоминать Чарльза - хотя обвинения так и рвутся у него с языка, и это ощущается очень ясно - и Эрик только поэтому справляется с желанием в точности воспроизвести события, произошедшие возле Белого Дома в день презентации программы Стражей.   
Ворча негромко, Логан сжимает пальцы на руле крепче, заставляя дребезжащую машину свернуть в какой-то проулок, безжалостно сбивает лезущие в лобовое стекло ветви плюща и тормозит. На удивление аккуратно.

\- Приехали.

А потом Логан отбирает у Эрика Пьетро.

***  
Чарльз смотрит на Эрика так тепло, что тот даже смущается на миг.

\- Ты будто безумно рад меня видеть...

Чарльз улыбается, в своей забавной и открытой манере приподнимая уголки губ:  
\- Я действительно рад, мой друг. Это удивляет тебя?

Он всё-таки сбрил свою смешную и жалкую бородку, подстриг волосы, и яркие глаза его почти сияют. Перед Эриком прежний Чарльз - профессор Ксавье - уверенный и умиротворённый. Лишь насмешливые солнечные блики, скачущие по гладкой поверхности колёс инвалидного кресла, упрямо отсвечивающие Леншерру в глаза, напоминают, что всё совершенно не так безоблачно... 

\- Немного. Учитывая то, как мы расстались в нашу последнюю встречу...

\- Ты бросил на меня стадион, - Чарльз вхолостую прокручивает колёса, и может быть, это у него нервное. Но Ксавье улыбается всё так же безмятежно и даже - совсем чуть-чуть - позабавлено.

\- Глупая идея была.

\- Не могу не согласиться.

Наверное, Пьетро как-то не так влияет на отца, потому что - едва Чарльз поднимает ясные светлые глаза - Эрик испытывает внезапное желание упасть перед этим ненавистным креслом на колени, и горько, горячо просить прощения за всю причинённую боль...   
Потому что Чарльз вновь пытается спасти его.   
Потому что Чарльз всегда спасает его.

Но ничего подобного Эрик, разумеется, не делает. Только распрямляет спину. Он Магнито, а Магнито ни перед кем не опускается на колени...

Глаза Чарльза подёргиваются прозрачной дымкой, и Эрик ощущает - как ток, скользнувший по коже, - прикосновение его руки к своей.

\- Друг мой, - шепчет Чарльз, и голос у него такой же, как в лифте Пентагона, когда он, сбиваясь, на выдохе, говорил о том, что Эрик ему нужен, просто необходим сейчас. - Друг мой...порой ты слишком громко думаешь...

Логан - со своей звериной бесцеремонностью - рушит хрупкое хрустальное очарование момента, появившись словно из неоткуда и занимая место рядом с креслом Чарльза. Словно из мрамора выбитый столб.

\- Профессор, - Эрика он предпочитает не замечать, даже не косится в его сторону. - Я доставил Пьетро к Хэнку.

Эрик каменеет мгновенно, хоть и принимает всё ещё с благодарностью прикосновение пальцев Чарльза к своему запястью:  
\- Чарльз, ты знаешь, что с ним?

Ксавье мрачнеет, глаза его вмиг заполняются тьмой. Тьмой и болью:  
\- Эта вакцина... Я слышал о ней. Как наивно было полагать, что мы окончательно исправили будущее...

\- Любое оружие против гена X - включая также эту вакцину - нелегально, Чарльз, - подаёт голос Логан. - Разве не так? Президент издал соответствующий указ после истории со Стражами.

\- Ничто не помешает тому же Президенту отменить этот указ, - парирует Эрик. - А если не он это сделает, так следующий. Я прошёл через слишком многое, чтобы в один миг уверовать в человечество.

Чарльз смотрит на него из-под ресниц с непередаваемой грустью, и когда его пальцы медленно отпускают запястье Эрика, тот едва удерживается от того, чтобы не схватиться за ускользающее касание руки друга, как за спасательный круг.

\- Ты знаешь, кто разрабатывает эту чёртову вакцину? - глухо спрашивает он, отвлекая себя от несомненно глупых поступков.

Мгновение Чарльз смотрит ему прямо в глаза:  
\- Знаю.

\- Кто? - резко выдыхает Эрик. - Скажи мне, Чарльз, кто?

Вместо Чарльза отвечает Логан, рычит, как раненый зверь, и, кажется, готов вонзить когти в грудь Эрика:  
\- Ты не можешь измениться, Леншерр, так? Тебе важен не твой сын, он лишь повод для того, чтобы оправдать новые убийства!

Эрик далёк от того, чтобы выдавать пафосные угрозы вхолостую. Он предпочитает действовать. А у Чарльза в доме много железа...

\- Эрик.

Чарльз вновь держит его за руку, смотрит прямо в глаза, но чужеродного присутствия в разуме Леншерр не ощущает. Голос друга отрезвляет его, вырывает понемногу из чёрного водоворота ненависти.

\- Пожалуйста, - глухо и тревожно говорит Чарльз, и Эрик - медленно гася кровавую пелену, застилавшую взор, - слышит в его голосе не угрозу. Только боль и сожаление. - Не делай этого.

И Эрик слушается, успокаиваясь, отворачивается от Логана.

Застывший в дверях гостиной вихрастый мальчишка - испуганные глаза скрыты под массивными очками с рубиновыми стёклами - наконец дёргается, стряхивая оцепенение, бросается к Логану, хватает за руку, то ли безмолвно прося спасти его от пугающего незнакомца, то ли собираясь отважно защищать когтистого мутанта сам.   
Взор Росомахи смягчается, наполняется теплым медовым оттенком, и он подхватывает парнишку на руки, сажает на сгиб локтя, неловко-ласковым движением взлохмачивает тёмные волосы.

\- Не переживай, Скотти****. Этот человек нас не тронет, - ворчит Логан и добавляет, глядя исподлобья на Эрика. - Никого из нас.

Эрик отвечает противнику долгим, немигающим взглядом, и только ладонь Чарльза, успокаивающе сжимающая его пальцы, не позволяет ему начать бой. Да ещё ребёнок на руках у Росомахи со встревоженным алым взглядом.

В гостиную торопливо спускается Хэнк, на ходу вытирая ладони полотенцем. Синий, мохнатый и расстроенный, он резко тормозит, едва заметив Эрика. Зверь в Маккое даёт о себе знать глухим гулким ворчанием, но человеческая сторона личности всё же одерживает победу, и учёный медленно кивает своему былому врагу:  
\- Эрик.

И только.

Чарльзу Хэнк объясняет ситуацию уже более пространно. Сыплет - щедро, словно сахар ложками в чай бухает, - научными терминами, вещает загробным голосом какие-то малопонятные и очень унылые теоретические сведения. Эрик устаёт от нагромождения бесполезных ему сведений очень быстро и бросает на Чарльза укоризненные взгляды всё чаще. Логан поддерживает его, согласившись молчаливо на временное перемирие.

И Чарльз сжаливается наконец:  
\- Пьетро стал жертвой эксперимента. Эрик. Сейчас я назову имя того, кто изобрёл эту сыворотку. 

Леншерр подбирается внутренне, как большой охотничий пёс, сжимает ладони в кулаки, и металлические предметы вокруг него нервно и истерично дребезжат.   
Все. Кроме кресла Чарльза. Эрик ещё не сошёл с ума.  
Чарльз не сводит глаз со старого друга:  
\- ...И я прошу тебя. Не предпринимай ничего против этого человека...

\- Он не человек, Чарльз, - упрямо бросает Эрик. 

\- Эрик, послушай...

\- И он причинил вред моему сыну. Ты предлагаешь мне простить этого монстра и пригласить на чай в следующий вторник?

\- Мы поможем твоему сыну, - Чарльз вцепляется в подлокотники кресла, так что белеют его тонкие изящные пальцы. - Эрик...

\- Чарльз, неужели ты по-прежнему веришь в каждого, кто сбился однажды с пути?

Логан фыркает за его спиной, бесцеремонно вклинивается в разговор:  
\- Кто бы говорил, парень. Прекрати этот цирк одного иллюзиониста. Ты пугаешь ребёнка.

Скотти всё ещё у него на руках, смотрит сквозь алые очки, испуганно и недоверчиво распахнув тёмные глаза, и Эрик нехотя подавляет свой гнев. Ради мальчишки. И Пьетро.

\- Чарльз объединил оба моих сознания, - говорит вдруг Логан, очень медленно, стиснув зубы. - Я живу этой жизнью, изменённой, новой, но у меня ещё живы воспоминания о той, другой. Я помню всё: и радость, и гнев, и боль прежнего мира. И я прекрасно помню, как верил в тебя профессор, когда все остальные уже отвернулись. Ты не просто свернул с верного пути, ты кубарем скатился с него под крутой откос, парень, совершал одну дрянную ошибку за другой. И доверять тебе после всего, что ты натворил, было верхом глупости. Скажешь, Чарльз был неправ, раз за разом призывая нас дать тебе шанс? - он замолкает и добавляет глухо, резко, отрывисто, будто сплёвывает. - Я бы убил тебя тысячу раз, если бы не эта его вера. 

Логан прерывается, вздыхает, жадно втягивая воздух. Эрик не смотрит на Чарльза, но чувствует крепкое пожатие его руки. И наконец рушит последнюю стену, крепко сжимая пальцы друга в ответ.

\- Пообещай мне, Эрик, - голос Чарльза звучит моляще...а ведь ему так легко просто заставить друга выполнить все необходимые условия.

\- Обещаю, - глухо, стиснув зубы, бросает Леншерр. Потому что по-другому ответить невозможно. Ему не оставляют выбора. - Я не трону эту тварь, Чарльз.

И Чарльз верит ему, улыбается благодарно, и глаза его светятся нежным лазоревым светом. Верит, совершая - по категоричному мнению Логана - очередную ошибку.

\- Уоррен Уортингтон II, глава корпорации Уортингтон, - ровно чеканит из-за спины профессора Хэнк. - Его сын родился с геном X...

\- Огромными белоснежными крыльями за спиной? - вспоминает Эрик взъерошенного белокурого мальчишку, с опасной сноровкой крутившего в пальцах столовый нож, и Хэнк удивлённо кивает.

\- Да, с крыльями. Парень постоянно пытался срезать свои перья, да только они неизменно восстанавливались.

Нож. Нож в тонких детских руках маленького ангела.

\- Безутешный отец вбил в свою дурную голову, что мечта всех мутантов в мире избавиться от своего..."проклятия".

\- Моего сына он, значит, за подопытную крысу держал? - Эрик щурится нехорошо, но встревоженный взгляд Ксавье ловит спокойно. - Я помню, что дал слово, Чарльз.

\- Если тебе будет от этого легче, - Логан срывается на рык. - Над своим сыном он тоже нехило издевается. Но как он Пьетро поймал, ума не приложу! Парень же быстрый, что твоя комета.

\- Он молчит, - отзывается Хэнк. - Хотя в его состоянии это не удивительно. Сыворотка, которую ввели ему в лаборатории Уортингтона, совершенно не доработана. Экспериментальный образец. Я извлёк пару частичек вакцины из крови Пьетро. Безумная дрянь. Уортингтон перестарался в своей безумной гонке за полным устранением гена X из организма и изобрёл чудовищную смесь. Она действительно сводит на нет любую мутацию, но есть несколько плачевных последствий...

Чарльз закрывает глаза, прячет светлый взор под ресницами, и морщится, словно ему очень больно. И Эрику достаточно этих мимических движений. Металлические решётки на окнах гостиной Ксавье плавятся, стекая на пыльный подоконник жидкими слюдяными каплями.   
Но даже Логан считает нужным промолчать, только смотрит с невыносимой горькой жалостью. 

\- Что будет с моим сыном?..

\- Он перестанет быть мутантом, - отвечает Чарльз. Единственный, кто не боится смотреть в глаза Эрику, кто достаточно силён, чтобы делить с ним боль. Сознание Чарльза обволакивает исстрадавшийся, иссушенный разум Леншерра, словно тёплое мягкое облако, успокаивая, укачивая невесомо, и Эрик благодарен, безумно благодарен старому - и единственному, чёрт возьми, единственному, самому близкому, другу - просто за то, что он рядом, что он не отворачивается малодушно. - А потом сыворотка, самоизменяя свою структуру, включит в его организме обратный процесс. Антимутацию. Если раньше Пьетро имел сверхскорость, то теперь его способности снизятся до нуля. Самое медленное движение станет для него пыткой...даже движение мысли.

\- Хэнк, - Эрик почти шепчет, и Чарльз в его сознании обеспокоенно шевелится. - Ты можешь помочь Пьетро?

Хэнк выглядит так, словно из него безжалостно выпили все краски жизни:  
\- Если бы у меня была вакцина, которую ему ввели, я бы составил антидот! Я бы смог, Эрик, не сомневайся. Но образцов, которые мне удалось извлечь из его крови, слишком мало...

\- Эрик, - говорит Чарльз, сжимая его руку, глядя снизу вверх невозможно яркими глазами, полными тоски и горечи. - О Эрик...

...Кто сказал, что Эрик Леншерр уже испытал всю существующую в мире боль?

***  
У Пьетро просто огромные глаза, и Эрик видит своё отражение - слегка размытое и выпуклое - в каждом из них. Мальчишка щурится недоверчиво, и Леншерр - не желая наблюдать за тем, как исчезнет под опущенными ресницами его образ, - поспешно отводит взгляд.

\- Как дела, приятель? - шепчет он, убирая со лба сына влажные пряди серебристых волос. - Не надоело валяться без дела?

Пьетро, кажется, не верит, что перед ним в самом деле Эрик. Он жмурится, отворачивается упрямо, ускользая из-под руки отца:  
\- Как ты прошёл? Хэнк грозился никого не пускать. Он даже Профу не позволил войти! А тот знатно прорывался.

\- Твой отец сбежал из самой охраняемой тюрьмы в Штатах, - весело парирует Эрик. На самом деле он не помнит, как пробрался сюда. Просто ноги привели. - Обойти какого-то Хэнка для него не проблема!

\- Ты смылся из Пентагона с моей помощью, старик, - язвит Пьетро, но расслабляется, устраивает голову на подушке поудобнее, позволяя Эрику перебирать серебрящиеся в свете ночника волосы. - Я чертовски рад тебя видеть, папка.

От простого детского обращения у Эрика - Железного Эрика - начинает совершенно неожиданно щипать в носу и неприятно жечь глаза. Пьетро наблюдает за ним, склонив голову к плечу в смешной съехавшей ночнушке, а потом спрашивает сочувственно:   
\- Что, совсем всё со мной плохо? Хэнк отмалчивается, но смотрит с такой, знаешь, скорбью, словно всё совсем безнадёжно. Прямо тоска берёт.

\- С тобой всё будет превосходно, - яростно шипит Эрик. - А я после твоего выздоровления первым делом найду эту тварь Уортингтона, притащу её и кину тебе под ноги...

Пьетро улыбается краем белых губ, почти весело и очень нежно:  
\- Какой ты у меня кровожадный, папка. На что мне сдалась эта старая обезьяна? Да и Проф не одобрит такой криминал. А Профа жаль огорчать...

\- Папа не кровожадный, - Эрик задерживает ладонь на прохладном лбу сына, и тот жмурится, как довольный сытый кот. - Папа просто хочет защитить тех, кого любит. Но у папы не очень хорошо получается...

\- Значит, ты меня всё-таки любишь? - в голосе Пьетро слышен такой искренний восторг, что Эрик даже обижается немного. - А я знал! Я же говорил Логану!

\- Так это Логан убеждает тебя в обратном? - интересуется Эрик, порядком уязвленный. - Делать тебе больше нечего, кроме как Логана слушать.

\- Логан меня тоже любит, - возражает Пьетро. - И дядюшка Чарли. Но любовь ведь не всесильна. Думаешь, Уортингтон не любит своего сына? Любит и пытается помочь. Но просто не может и не знает, как. Я же не слепой. Я вижу, что, как сильно бы вы меня не любили, вы мне не поможете. Я чувствую, как жизнь замирает во мне. Без скорости я не смогу жить, пап...

Эрик одним движением сгребает Пьетро в охапку вместе с одеялом, прижимает к себе, укачивая, как Логан - маленького Скотти. И чувствует горячие капли на своей шее. Мальчишка шмыгает носом ему в плечо, цепляется холодными пальцами за спину, сминая рубашку.

\- Я же говорил, что разревусь, пап, - бормочет он. - И на какие-то глупые философствования потянуло, фу-ты. Сейчас придёт Хэнк и отругает нас за эту дешёвую драму... Всё, отцепись от меня, папка! Мы же взрослые люди! - и - вопреки собственным словам - крепче сжимает рукава отцовской рубашки в побелевших пальцах.

\- Я уговорю Чарльза позволить мне найти Уортингтона, - горячо и бестолково обещает сыну Эрик. - Мы вылечим тебя, а потом проучим его... 

Пьетро фыркает смешливо и всё ещё немного истерично, отстраняется, вновь бессильно падая на подушку, и трогательно трёт глаза кулачками:  
\- Ты неисправим, папка... Эй, ты ведь никуда не уйдёшь? Я со скуки умру в этом царстве колбочек и пробирочек. И ведь ничего даже смешать нельзя...

\- Я за тебя смешивать ничего не буду, - смеётся Эрик. - Даже если мы не умрём после твоих безумных экспериментов, Хэнк всё равно нас утром найдёт и прикончит.

Пьетро улыбается - уже сонно и бесцветно - тянет к себе руку отца и опускает на глаза отяжелевшие веки, прижимаясь мягкой щекой к ладони Эрика:  
\- Когда я выздоровлю... - шепчет он тягуче. - Смотаемся на экскурсию в Пентагон? Подразним охрану, пообедаем в местной столовке, примотаем кого-нибудь скотчем к стене? Типа традиции и всё такое...

\- Обязательно, - обещает Эрик. О, он совершенно точно потом пожалеет о своих опрометчивых словах...

Пьетро что-то ещё мурлычет тихонечко и ласково, а потом засыпает, так и не выпустив из цепких лапок ладонь Эрика. И опасный террорист Магнито, угрюмо шевелящийся где-то в душе, и задёрганный нервный Леншерр из Аушвица - оба недовольные сложившейся ситуацией - всё равно отступают бледными предрассветными тенями, закапываются глубже в сознание Эрика, уступая место какому-то иному, давно забытому - и, казалось, уже истлевшему - чувству...

***  
Эрику снятся белые крылья. Они скользят по его лицу, задевают ресницы почти болезненно, упрямые перья лезут в нос, раздражающе щекоча. 

\- Простите, - негромко говорит Уоррен - маленький, взъерошенный и растерянный - и волосы его золотятся в неверном, неуверенном утреннем свете. - Я не хотел...

И что именно он не хотел - запихивать перья в нос Эрику или быть сыном столь страшного отца - кажется каким-то совершенно не важным.  
Поэтому Леншерр переворачивается на живот с твёрдым намерением немедленно провалиться обратно в сон.

\- Да ладно, - невнятно бурчит он. - Ты не виноват, парень... Просто...убери свои перья, ладно?

Уоррен вспыхивает, заливается яркой краской смущения и сгребает непослушные крылья обеими руками, прижимает к груди.

\- Вы не сердитесь? - робко уточняет мальчишка.

\- Ты ни в чём не виноват, - повторяет Эрик.

Потому что нельзя винить детей за ошибки их отцов.

Уоррен улыбается ему - светло и нежно - и резво взмывает ввысь.   
...А у комнаты почему-то нет потолка...

...Эрик просыпается в своей кровати - той, что отведена ему в особняке Ксавье, - и понятия не имеет, как он здесь оказался.  
Чарльз сидит рядом с его постелью, и сквозь пелену сна Эрик видит - или чувствует - улыбку друга.

\- Доброе утро, - говорит Ксавье. И добавляет скороговоркой, без предупреждения и пояснения. - Прости меня.

\- За что? - сонный разум Эрика отказывается соображать, да и Чарльз выглядит слишком довольным для провинившегося в чём-то человека. - За что я должен тебя простить, Чарли?

\- За иллюзию, - и поясняет, хмурясь виновато. - Ты не ходил ночью в лабораторию Хэнка. Ты бы просто не смог. Наш Зверь даже меня туда не пускает.

\- То есть ты... - грозно начинает Эрик, составляя в голове полноценную картинку. И не может даже рассердиться на Чарльза - слишком пусто и сухо в истерзанной душе. - Ты внушил мне всё это? То есть я не разговаривал с Пьетро, я не смог его подбодрить... Это всё сила телепатии? Жестоко, Чарльз.

\- Это была иллюзия для двоих, - прерывает его Чарльз, улыбаясь кротко. - Пьетро видел ту же ситуацию, что и ты. И так же, как ты, мальчик думает, что всё происходило в реальном мире. Ваш разговор действительно был, и Пьетро уснул, считая, что отец сидит у его кровати. Я лишь создал оболочку иллюзии, а содержимым её наполнили вы, что гораздо важнее.

И так как Леншерр угрюмо молчит, Чарльз спешит пояснить виновато:  
\- Это был единственный выход, Эрик! Хэнк бы не пустил тебя к сыну...

Молчание действительно затягивается. И Эрик поднимает голову, взъерошивает волосы и говорит грубовато:  
\- Ладно. Ладно. Я понял. Спасибо, Чарли... Хоть так... - и добавляет со жгучим отчаянием. - Знаешь, Пьетро вчера - в этой твоей иллюзии - сказал мне, что без скорости не сможет жить...

Чарльз реагирует на тоскливые слова совершенно неожиданно. Улыбается широко, сверкая белыми зубами, и говорит уверенно и звонко:  
\- Сможет.

Эрик смотрит непонимающе, взъерошенный, сонный и поникший горько, и тогда Чарльз повторяет:  
\- Сможет, Эрик. Этот крылатый мальчик...

\- Уоррен, - на автомате отзывается Леншерр - весь словно напряжённая струна. - Уоррен Уортингтон-младший.

\- ...он принёс Хэнку ту самую вакцину. Стащил у отца. Я связался с ним через Церебро и попросил о помощи. И мальчик откликнулся!

Эрик только моргает ошеломлённо, и тогда Чарльз, улыбаясь всё так же мягко, нежно и радостно, тянется к Эрику, горячо сжимает его ладони в своих:  
\- Ты что, думал, мы не справимся, Эрик? Это же что-то вроде старой сказки про добро, которое всегда побеждает зло. Между делом, надо бы прочитать детям курс лекций по международному фольклору...

...Этим утром Эрик находит у себя в волосах длинное, пушистое и белоснежное - совершенно ангельское - перо. 

***  
\- Папка! - укоризненно кричит Эрику Пьетро в первое утро их новой жизни, слетая по лестнице особняка, словно подхваченный лёгким ветром. Хэнк скрепя сердце выпустил мальчишку из своего самодельного лазарета. - Папка, ты так и не купил мне коллекционную фигурку Капитана Америки!

Он румяный, сияющий, серебристый - и бесконечно живой. Переливающийся. Ртутный.   
Но Эрик всё ещё не может побороть в себе липкий страх едва не свершившейся потери и следит напряжённым - до рези в глазах - взглядом за сверхскоростными - такими привычными - перемещениями сына по кухне

Логан, пьющий свой утренний кофе из какой-то совершенно невообразимой ведрообразной чашки, раскатисто фыркает и почему-то встаёт на сторону Леншерра:  
\- Не заслужил ты подарки, пацан. Мы из-за тебя столько страху натерпелись. 

Маленький Скотти, причёсанный и чинно сидящий на коленях у Росомахи, поднимает глаза от кружки с молоком. Над верхней губой у него расцветают белые усы:  
\- А мне подарок, Логан?

Росомаха, смеясь, стирает пальцем молочные следы из-под носа мальчишки:  
\- О, я подарю тебе мотоцикл Harley-Davidson*****, как в "Терминаторе", малыш!

Чарльз смеётся до забавных ямочек на щеках, облокотившись на обеденный стол:  
\- Логан, этот фильм ещё не сняли... Не обнадёживай ребёнка раньше времени.

Росомаха мрачнеет на мгновение:  
\- Я виноват перед ним. Был. В прошлой жизни...

\- Это было давно, Логан, - легкомысленно отзывается Пьетро. Он - тёплый и довольный - ласкаясь, как котёнок, виснет на шее Эрика, мужественно терпящего временное бедственное положение. - Слишком давно, чтобы помнить до сих пор...

Эрик ловит взгляд Чарльза, темнеет лицом:  
\- Кое-что не забывается, Пьетро. Никогда не забывается.

Серебристый мальчишка лишь отмахивается. Он живёт слишком быстро и не считает нужным размениваться на безумно короткие отрезки времени:  
\- Да брось, пап. Всё можно забыть.

Пьетро ошибается. Может быть, в силу возраста, может, - того, что все бедствия проносятся мимо него на слишком высоких скоростях.

Не всё имеет свойство пропадать бесследно в закоулках памяти.   
Эрик точно знает, что никогда не сможет - как бы ему не хотелось мучительно - никогда не сумеет забыть ледяной взгляд Себастьяна Шоу; редкие, но любящие, горькие и горячие, поцелуи матери; искажённое болью лицо Чарльза, стонущего в сыром и холодном песке Кубы; пустые равнодушные стены Пентагона... И слёзы, дрожащие в глазах его собственного юного сына, ставшего жертвой жестокого эксперимента эгоистичного человека. Слёзы отчаяния, безмолвную мольбу о помощи, дрожащую в светлых глазах. И свою собственную раздражающую беспомощность, совершенную бесполезность. Абсолютную неспособность помочь тому, кого любишь.

Не всё можно забыть.   
Эрик Леншерр знает это, как никто другой.

**Author's Note:**

> *Static Silver (неподвижное серебро) - отсылка к оригинальному прозвищу Пьетро - Quicksilver  
> **Уоррен Уортингтон III, Ангел/Архангел  
> ***Вакцина, позволяющая мутантам стать обычными людьми (фильм "Люди Икс: Последняя битва")  
> ****Скотт Саммерс, Циклоп  
> *****Модель мотоцикла Harley-Davidson Softail Fat Boy, ставшая легендарной в 1990 году благодаря фильмам "Терминатор" и "Терминатор-2" с Арнольдом Шварценеггером в главной роли


End file.
